


Weight of the Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, My big boi Patrick, Set after the Training episode, insecure boi, stuffed boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick couldn’t help but think Carlos was silently judging him while he trained with Arnoldo’s team. He starts to feel insecure about himself and starts to avoid talking about it with Carlos. Carlos knows what to do with a depressed, full bean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? I couldn’t resist doing this. I’ve wanted to write this for a very long time and I had bits and pieces written (some of this is from that locked notepad on my phone that I thought none of the stories written would see the light of day) and I’m finally feeling comfortable enough writing this stuff with the intent on posting it. So yeah, I stuffed my bean. I couldn’t not do it when he is known to do it to himself.

Green shoved his hands in his pant’s pockets. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and he thought he never would have to deal with it again. He had changed for, what he thought, was the better. He sighed as he watched his feet walk, or rather, he tried to watch his feet walk. It was easier to watch the ground. Patrick should feel good about himself, after defeating the Rulos in the competition. He should be celebrating with Arnoldo and his team, the team Patrick was apart of. He had told them he was just going to change, he hadn’t planned on actually going back. Not with his thoughts nagging at him. Patrick sat down in his chair, opening his desk drawer and digging out a picture of himself a few years back, when he first became The Green Knight. His hair was much shorter and a different shade of green. He remembered when he had to dye it himself because he didn’t have the money to have someone else do it. Patrick rested his soft chin on the desk. 

He was so skinny then. 

He huffed as he saw the young, skinny teen in the picture. If it weren’t for the green hair, you probably wouldn’t even recognize it was the same guy. Patrick rubbed his thigh, feeling the soft material of his skinny jeans. The jeans that were far too snug but Patrick never minded until now. He could feel how snug everything felt on him. Even his flannel, which was way too big on him when he first arrived at the monorail, was a little snug on the DJ. 

“I thought it was fine. When did it change?” Patrick mumbled into his arm as he adjusted his position. Carlos said he looked amazing, that he was incredibly handsome. When did it change? Why didn’t Carlos tell him? 

“Is he embarrassed by me-“ Patrick whispered, tears threatening to roll down his round cheeks. 

“Patrick?” He heard. He sat up suddenly, a slight frown on his face. Lila stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Patrick put the picture back in it’s place. 

“You never came back?” Lila asked, seeing the boy shake his head a little as he looked at his lap. Patrick stood and rustled around his desk. 

“Sorry, I got distracted” Patrick told the older woman. It wasn’t a lie, but he also never intended on going back to the kitchen. 

Lila frowned as she watched the boy play and tear at his flannel, the end of it clearly needed repair from where he would tear at the strands. His eyes were watery and a bit red. Had Patrick been crying?

“Come on then, you trained hard. You deserve a treat after all of that” Lila said happily. She had been genuinely surprised that Patrick had not only joined the competition, but also went against the Rulos. Well, the Rulos part didn’t really surprise her. They had challenged someone like Arnoldo, which in turn meant someone like Patrick. 

“Yeah, yeah” Patrick mumbled as he walked past her. Lila couldn’t help but feel like something was very, very wrong with Patrick. 

-

Francis frowned as he cracked the door open to the dining cart, seeing Green sit at one of the tables. He hadn’t moved in awhile, and the small plate of cupcakes he had left on the table was untouched. The waiter had just finished the dishes from the little celebration they had for winning and the more Francis thought about it, the more he realized how much food was left over. Usually the green-haired teen would’ve demolished the food that had been left over. Francis slipped back into the kitchen and came back out with a pot of tea and two cups. He set the pot and cups down and pushed the plate a little more towards Patrick. Patrick looked at it and then away, putting his head further into his arms. 

“Green, is something wrong?” He asked, pouring the two of them tea as he sat down. Green lifted his head to rest his chin on his arms. 

“I-I- I don’t know Francis” Patrick said, biting his lip as he tried to hold back tears. 

“I think you do know but I know you don’t like to cry because you think it makes you weak so you’d rather just bottle it up and hope it’s just in your head” Francis explained. Patrick gave him a look. 

“I hate when you do that” Green said, sitting up straight and taking the cup of Chamomile tea Francis offered him. 

“And I hate when you don’t go to someone when you obviously are upset” Francis pointed out. Green sighed as he took a long swig at the tea. Francis hoped the tea would at least calm Patrick down. The two already knew it didn’t help the insomniac sleep, but it did help him relax a bit. Patrick looked away from Francis’ brown-olive eyes. If he looked at his concerned friend, he’d break. 

“I just- I just think-“ Patrick started to say. He felt his chest tighten as he tried not to let out a sob. Francis noticed the DJ start to breathe heavily, gripping the cup roughly as he bit down hard on his lip. 

Patrick put the cup down and suddenly hid his head in his arms, soft sobs escaping the teen. Francis sighed as he rubbed the boy’s arm stiffly. If only Carlos were here, he could always get Patrick to calm down and talk. Patrick sat up and took a few breaths before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I think, me and Carlos are done” Patrick admitted, closing his eyes. Francis gasped. 

“Why would you two be done? Have you two talked about this?” Francis asked, suddenly getting very worried for both of them. Patrick shook his head. 

“I’ve been waiting until we can be alone” Patrick said, looking down at his thicker arms. 

“Why would you think you two are done? I mean, I know you two have been a little tense since he’s been pulling all those pranks with his brothers but you talked about it” Francis said. Patrick finally looked at Francis. 

“You saw the way he was today. Him and his brothers and the competition. I couldn’t help but feel so pathetic as he watched us work out. I couldn’t keep up at all Francis. When we first met, I wasn’t like this- I wasn’t overweight. I was in shape-“ Patrick started to ramble on. 

“No, Pat, you were underweight and you you never ate. You were just as lazy” Francis pointed out. 

“The idea still stands, I wasn’t disgusting” Patrick whispered. 

“Patrick, you aren’t disgusting. You’re overweight and that’s ok. It is perfectly fine to be overweight. If Carlos breaks up with you because you’re not skinny, that’s a him issue. Not a you issue and if he does that, then we’ll have to have a talk because that’s not ok” Francis assured him. Patrick sniffled. 

“But-“ Patrick started. 

“No buts, Patrick. There is nothing wrong with you” Francis told him. Patrick took a breath and nodded. 

“You’re right Francis, you’re right. I just, I don’t want it to be what I think” Patrick said, finally calming down. The green-haired teen reached for one of the cupcakes and licked the icing from the top. 

“I’m sure it’s just all in your head, Pat. You and Carlos have been together for a long while now, he always tells you when something is on his mind” Francis said, but it only went to deaf ears. Patrick was too invested in the cupcake he had in his hands. Francis rolled his eyes, chuckling, as he stood up and took the now empty tea pot and left. 

-

Carlos poked his head into the room Green shared with Natalio. It was late, all 3 of them should be in bed, none of them were. Green sat at his desk, his legs propped up on the desk top, playing a game on his phone. The teen was nodding off into sleep, a pleasant surprise for Carlos. It took a lot for Green to fall asleep on his own. Although the junk food wrappers that littered the boy’s desk might be an explanation for the relaxed and sleepy state of his boyfriend. 

“Green?” Carlos said, causing the boy to look up. It felt like they hadn’t just hung out without anyone around in awhile. Their relationship felt so strained nowadays and Carlos hated it. He just wanted to hold his Green and watch a movie and eat tons of popcorn and just enjoy the other. 

“Carlos” Green said. There was a strange fear in Patricks eyes. Patrick took his legs off the desk and pulled at his shirt that had ridden up, showing off the small patch of dark brown hair that moved up towards his belly button. Carlos wanted to tear that shirt off of him. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you since the competition” Carlos said, leaning against his boyfriend’s desk. 

“Tired” Patrick merely said. Carlos frowned. 

“We could go to the Rest car and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie on the tablet” Carlos suggested. Patrick shrugged unhappily. 

“I could ask Francis to sneak us some food from the little party you had with Arnoldo” Carlos suggested. Patrick perked up at the idea but something started to nag at him

Guilt. 

“I can’t. Not tonight” Patrick mumbled. Carlos frowned. 

“Oh, ok. let me know when you’re free ok? Goodnight Pat” Carlos said, kissing Patrick on the cheek. Carlos felt a pang when Patrick didn’t kiss him back. It wasn’t until he left that it hit Patrick. That was his chance to talk to Carlos and clear up this weird tension between them. 

“Fuck” 

-

Francis was instantly awake when he felt a familiar donut pillow hit him square in the face. 

“Franciiis!” Arnoldo yelled louder. Francis rubbed his eyes. 

“What, Arnoldo” he mumbled, it was too late or maybe too early, Francis didn’t really know, to be doing this. 

“There’s a clanking noise in the kitchen, make it stop” Arnoldo mumbled as he snuggled into his popsicle plushie. Francis huffed as he got up and put his slippers on, stretching as he made his way to the kitchen. The curly-haired waiter yawned as he turned the light on, only to jump at the figure sitting on a stool at the counter. 

“Patrick” Francis mumbled, a bit annoyed at the boy. His annoyance melted away as he noticed the green-haired teen was staring off out the window. He took slow bites from the bowl of cookie dough he had in his hands. 

“Patrick! You have to bake the cookie’s before you can eat them! You can’t eat just straight dough!” He said, yanking the bowl from him. Patrick hiccuped and gave a slight groan as he grabbed for the rest of the little raspberries in a bowl he had found. He popped a few into his mouth and winced. His stomach grumbling angrily at him. He hissed but reached for the bowl again, only for Francis to take that away from him too. 

“Patrick, you’re gonna make yourself sick” Francis warned his friend. Francis looked at the damage the overweight DJ had done. Luckily it was mostly the leftovers from that day, but it was still a matter of why? Patrick liked to overeat, sure, but he rarely ever ate until he was properly sick. His shirt had ridden up, showing off pale skin and the small amount of hair on his lower stomach. The boy had changed into sweats that were worn lowly on the boy’s thick frame, his monster slippers adding to his look. 

“What’s the point? Might as well. It’s the only thing I’m good for apparently” Patrick mumbled, looking around the counter for anything to eat despite his belly’s protest. He eyed the bread that just so happened to be a little out of his reach. He went to lean forward but only whimpered instead as he put an arm around his enlarged midriff. 

“No, Patrick- what has gotten into you?” Francis asked, pushing any kind of food item out of Patrick’s reach. He wasn’t about to stand by and let his friend get sick. This wasn’t like Patrick. He overdid it a lot but this was far beyond anything he’d seen from the DJ. 

“I blew it. We could’ve talked. We could’ve made it better. But I was just so fucking tired and petty that I just blew it off. We could be snuggling on the couch right now but my stupid fatass felt too guilty to even let him think about touching me” Patrick said angrily. He whined as he belly grumbled again. Francis huffed and grabbed a towel from the other counter. 

“Language” he warned as he wiped the teen’s round cheeks clean of food. Francis thought for a moment and left the kitchen quickly. 

-

Francis played with the bowties on his onesie as he walked into the room Topa and the Rulos shared. 

“Carlos?” He asked quietly. The tall drummer looked up from his awkward position in his too small bed. Carlos had clearly been awake for awhile, and the teen was in a very awkward position. 

“Apa. Is something wrong, Francis?” He asked, sitting up. 

“It’s Patrick-“ Francis started but was quickly interrupted. 

“Patrick? What’s wrong? He’s not sick is he? Did he fall out of bed? He didn’t break anything did he?” Carlos asked, quickly getting out of bed. 

“Noo nonono, you need to talk to him. He’s too scared to do it. He feels too guilty” Francis explained briefly. Carlos furrowed his brow and put his thumb to his chin. 

“Why would he be feeling guilty, if it’s about tonight, it’s ok. I know he was tired-“ Carlos started but Francis shook his head. 

“Nonono, well, yes. He feels bad about that too. But you gotta talk to him. About the day. He feels so self-conscious right now and he thinks you don’t like him anymore because of his weight” Francis explained in better detail. Carlos shook his head. 

“Why would he think that?” Carlos asked, suddenly becoming very worried. 

“You and your brothers sort of teasing Arnoldo and the competition just got him feeling down about himself and then when we were training he felt like you just didn’t like what you saw. You gotta talk to him Carlos” Francis begged. Carlos frowned and moved past the waiter. His Green needed him. 

-

Arnoldo shuffled into the kitchen. He expected to find his waiter but instead found a green-haired mess of a DJ sitting at his counter. Arnoldo huffed as he observed the miserable state the teen was in. Patrick must have been the one making all the racket earlier. 

“Patrick” Arnoldo said, moving next to the boy. Patrick had slouched over with his head covered with his arms, his soft sobs and hiccups being muffled by thick arms. Arnoldo gripped Patrick’s shoulder roughly, causing Patrick to take in a sharp breath. He was prepared for the yelling he was about to get, and the potential death that might await him for sneaking into Arnoldo’s kitchen and eating all his food. 

“Come on, sit up, slouching over like that is surely hurting your stomach” Arnoldo told him. He pulled as gently as he could on the boy as Patrick sat up. His tear stained face wincing as he did so. 

“There, now, let me make you a Green Shake A La Arnoldo and we can talk, hm?” Arnoldo offered as he moved to the fridge. Patrick groaned at the idea. He hated those Green Shakes, even if they did work. Patrick would much rather have that Chamomile tea Francis always makes him, it always made him feel better when he was down. 

“Patrick Greenfeld, always makes a mess where he goes and yet he still gets by. Now, what has happened this time to cause you to sneak into MY kitchen this late and eat my food?” Arnoldo asked as he began to collect all the ingredients for the shake. Patrick sniffled and played with the hem of his shirt. 

“I just don’t think me and Carlos work anymore” Patrick finally admitted. Arnoldo hummed. 

“And why is that?” The chef asked, not looking over at Green. 

“We don’t do the things we used to. We used to do everything together, we used to tell everything to each other. Now I feel like he doesn’t love me for what I look like and I can’t bring myself to talk to him about it” Patrick explained, looking down at the counter top. 

“And why would you think Carlos doesn’t love you because of the way you look?” Arnoldo asked, eyeing the boy. 

“Because of today, the competition, the staring” Patrick mumbled. Arnoldo nodded. 

“And what does that have to do your relationship?” Arnoldo made Patrick think for a moment. 

“Well-well I- I just think he doesn’t-“ Patrick started to stutter. 

“I don’t recall anyone pointing at you and laughing, Patrick. I don’t recall Carlos ever making this about your weight. I think it is all in your head and you just need to sit down and actually tell him how you feel about yourself and what you THINK is happening” Arnoldo explained. Patrick thought for a moment. 

“You’re right Arnoldo. I do need to talk to him” Patrick agreed. Arnoldo scoffed. 

“Of course I’m right, Patrick. Do you really think I, Grand Chef Arnoldo, would ever give you WRONG advice?” Arnoldo asked, obviously getting sensitive. Patrick shrugged. 

“Well-“ Patrick started but looked over to see Arnoldo start to get angry. 

“No, no never” Patrick said quickly, getting an approved look to Patrick as he shoved the green shake into the boy’s hands. Patrick stuck his tongue out as he held it away. 

“Patrick-“ Arnoldo warned. Patrick sighed and put the glass to his lips.

“Patrick?” Carlos said running into the kitchen with Francis. Patrick set the glass down without drinking any and quickly pushed Carlos out. 

“Thank you Arnoldo!” He said as he pushed past Francis. 

“Patrick Greenfeld!” He could hear Arnoldo yell as the two left the dining cart. 

—

Carlos pulled Patrick down onto the couch, slowly snaking his arms under Patrick’s. Carlos pulled on the other boy as he leaned back onto the arm of the couch so Patrick was laid in between his legs. Patrick rested his head against Carlos ‘ chest, closing his eyes as the sound of Carlos’ steady heartbeat eased his mind. Carlos rested his own hands on his boyfriend’s enlarged belly. Patrick’s eyes shot open as he went to get out of Carlos’ grip. Carlos only tightened his arms around Patrick’s upper chest. 

“Carlos-“ Patrick started only for Carlos to hold the boy against Carlos’ own scrawny torso. 

“Nope, we are gonna do this until you feel better” Carlos told him, resting his head on Green’s. Green groaned as he tried to pull himself from Carlos. Carlos could hear Patrick’s stomach groan from the effort and Patrick suddenly stopped his struggling. 

“You’re stomach does not sound happy, Pat” Carlos said, keeping his hands on Patrick’s soft chest. Patrick seemed to relax into Carlos, obviously trying to stop his stomach from hurting anymore than it did. 

“Patrick, you know I love you, right?” Carlos asked. 

“I don’t know” Patrick whispered, shutting his eyes to keep from crying. He felt sick but he couldn’t tell if it was from eating far too much or because Carlos’ hands were very slowly going down towards his stomach. 

“Well I do. I love you so much. I loved you when you were skinny and I love you even more now. It doesn’t matter if you are a little more chunky than you used to be, what matters is that you are an amazing guy. You put so much passion into your music and you have a love for food. It shouldn’t matter what I think but if it matters so much to you, I think you are adorably handsome the way you are” Carlos said, leaning into Patrick’s ear. Patrick hummed, processing what Carlos had told him. 

“Carlos, I look like a whale” Patrick mumbled, not realizing his own hands were rubbing his upset belly. Carlos laced his hands with Patrick, rubbing slow circles into the boy’s stomach. Patrick shivered and let out a low moan from the sensation. 

“No, I don’t see flippers or a tail. I do think you look like you swallowed a basket ball-“ Carlos chuckled, tracing the stretch marks on Patrick’s love handles. Patrick squirmed under the touch. 

“Carlos-“ Patrick whined, only for Carlos to rest his chin on Patrick’s soft shoulder. 

“But I think you like it and the old you is getting into your head” Carlos told him. Patrick thought for a moment. 

“But what about you-“ Patrick asked, only for Carlos to kiss his cheek. 

“What about me? I love to eat and I eat just as much as you do Patrick. Why would I care if you stuff yourself silly when I do the same thing any chance I’m given” Carlos assured his boyfriend. Patrick grumbled and leaned a little more into Carlos. 

“I hate that you’re right” Patrick mumbled, starting to feel properly tired. He felt so heavy, so sleepy and Carlos rubbing gently circles into his grumbling, enlarged belly didn’t help. Carlos smiled as he noticed Patrick drifting off into sleep. 

“I love you so much, Patrick” Carlos said, thinking it went to deaf ears. 

“I love you too Carlos. Thank you” Patrick mumbled as he tried to stay conscious. Carlos closed his eyes as he pulled Patrick a little more on top of him, feeling how heavy he really was. The slight snores would usually bother the tall drummer, but as Carlos fell asleep, they were music to his ears. 

Patrick was safe in his arms and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick can’t get over his insecurity like he usually can. He hates to do it, but his needs come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda wrote each section at different times. I had a direction, not sure where that direction went but I kinda dig this. Much longer than I anticipated but I think it’ll be interesting to see where this goes with some of the ideas I have for the next chapter.

Patrick woke up slowly. It was dark outside and he wasn’t in his bed. He tried to sit up but found he was being held. Carlos was underneath him, fast asleep and there were no signs of him waking up. Patrick carefully untangled himself and stretched. He noticed that his shirt was still ridden up, not as high up on his stomach but definitely up there. He pulled his shirt down, only to find it didn’t quite meet the waistband of his sweatpants. He looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, remembering the conversation they had.

“He says he likes it so why don’t I believe him?” Patrick mumbled as he shuffled out of the room. He made his way into the kitchen and sat back down on the stool by the counter. 

Francis walked into the darkened kitchen and jumped. 

“Patrick!” He yelled, pulling his vest down. The waiter was in his work attire and it was obvious he was about to get to work for the day. 

“What?” Patrick asked, reaching for an apple. Francis took it from the teen and put it back. 

“You can’t just sit in the kitchen, in the dark, not making any sound” Francis muttered as he started on getting breakfast ready. 

“Sorry” Patrick said, tapping his fingers against the counter. Francis frowned. 

“I thought you and Carlos were going to talk?” Francis asked. Patrick gave a deep sigh. 

“We did but I just- have you ever loved someone but you just didn’t trust what they told you” Patrick asked, leaning on his arms. Francis looked down for a moment, pulling at his towel. 

“Patrick, I think maybe you could learn from my relationship” Francis said, standing next to Patrick. Patrick looked at him and took a breath. 

“Me and Arnoldo-“ Francis started, thinking about his words. 

“I know” Patrick said. Francis shook his head suddenly. 

“Wait what?” Francis asked, grabbing the apple Patrick had grabbed. 

“Francis, you sniffed his jacket with that idiot in love grin nd practically attached yourself to his shoulders yesterday” Patrick said, annoyed as he snatched the apple back. 

“Oh-“ Francis started. 

“‘Oh’ yeah. Francis. Look, you are one of my best friends and I always take your advice, but I feel like my time with Carlos is over. He says he loves me despite it all but, I’m just having a hard time believing him right now” Patrick said, biting into the apple. Francis put a bowl of cereal in front of Patrick. 

“Is this still about your weight?” Francis asked as he prepared a few small dishes. 

“Maybe” Patrick muttered with his mouthful. Francis hummed. 

“I feel like maybe this isn’t a Carlos loving you with your weight, but maybe YOU aren’t used to Carlos loving you with your weight” Francis tried to say. Patrick gave him a look and stopped chewing. 

“Huh?” Patrick questioned. 

“Well, look at me and Arnoldo. He’s overweight too and I-“ Francis started to explain. 

“Well you don’t tease Arnoldo about his weight! You were there for him. You stood by him the whole way. You still stand by him. Carlos didn’t do that for me. He expected me to be there with him when he chose to poke fun at someone like me. And last time I checked, he hasn’t given it a second thought. I just- I wish it wasn’t like this, but as far as I know, I’m far from skinny or even in shape. So when he does something like he and his brothers did and then turns around and says he loves me with the weight, I just don’t believe him” Patrick went off. Francis frowned as he set the fruit plate down on the counter. Patrick went back to eating. 

“You have a point Patrick. You have a really good point. I just hope you manage to work things out with Carlos, he really does love you” Francis said, noticing how Patrick had pulled the fruit plate closer to him. Francis wasn’t going to stop him. 

“I hope so too Francis” Patrick mumbled as he went on with no intention on stopping. 

-

Patrick tugged his pants up and pulled at the flaps. He growled as he found he couldn’t pull the button and the button hole together. He tugged a little harder, only to whine as he just couldn’t get the button even close to the hole. Patrick threw his shirt on, only for it to uncomfortably hug his chest and belly. The teen went back to struggling with the button of his jeans. 

“Come on, please” he begged as he pulled harder and sucked his stomach in. He let go of his breath and watched as his stomach took up the space between the two flaps. He sighed as he sat down in his chair, there was no chance he was gonna be able to wear anything comfortably. 

“If Doris were here I wouldn’t have this problem, she always knew when I needed her” Green mumbled, grabbing his flannel from his desk and playing with the button. 

“She may not be here, but I am” Patrick heard. He turned to see Harmony walking in slowly, her hands behind her back and a warm, polite smile on her face. 

“Harmony, you need something?” Patrick asked, sitting up straight, trying to cover his lap with his flannel. Harmony shook her head as she leaned against his desk. 

“No, Patrick, but I think you maybe need something?” Harmony asked the boy. Patrick looked down at his flannel suddenly, still playing with the button that threatened to fall off. 

“You know, if it weren’t for you I probably wouldn’t be here? On the monorail, I mean” Patrick told her, looking up with those big green eyes. Harmony laughed. 

“I do recall us talking and you thinking about some of the things I had told you, yes” Harmony said. Patrick looked back down. 

“And you know I really appreciate it, right?” Patrick asked only for her put s hand on his shoulder. 

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” Harmony asked. She knew what was wrong, Francis had already expressed his worry to her while the two were supposed to be meditating. 

“When is something not wrong?” Patrick mumbled to himself as he slide down his chair a bit. Harmony frowned, maybe some meditation would do Patrick some good. It did wonders for Natalio and Francis, although Natalio forgets he’s meditating more often than not. 

“Well, what’s wrong right now? I know something is nagging at you and you won’t feel better until you either figure it out or get it off your chest” Harmony told the green-haired DJ. Patrick looked back up and her and then back down. 

“I guess I’m still bothered by yesterday” Patrick admitted. If there were anyone he could trust, it would be Harmony. It was her job to help him. 

“The competition? Why Green? You did so well. You, Arnoldo, and your team won” Harmony said, smiling excitedly. Patrick hummed. 

“Yeah but I don’t feel like I did” Patrick sighed. Harmony furrowed her brow. 

“And why is that?” She asked. Harmony pieced it together quickly. 

“Patrick if this is about how Carlos feels about-“ Harmony started but Green stood up suddenly. 

“Is it though? I mean, yes. I am still unsure of what he’s been telling based on what he’s done but the more I think about it the more I can’t help but feel there IS something wrong with me” Patrick said in his outburst. 

“Pat, there’s nothing wrong with you-“ Harmony tried to tell the teen. 

“But what if there is, Harmony. What if it’s not Carlos, what if it’s me?” Green said, sitting down. 

“What if I’m the one with the problem?” He said quietly. Harmony thought about her words for a moment before putting a hand on his back. Patrick leaned over and stared at the ground. 

“Do you have a problem with your weight?” Harmony asked. Patrick rested his head his hands. 

“I don’t know” 

-

Patrick stepped away from Josefina as she approached him her tape measure. 

“Patrick, I won’t be able to make any new clothes for you if I don’t have your measurements” Josefina scolded him. He have her a little pout and leaned away still. 

“Patrick-“ She started to warn the boy. 

“Ok, ok” Patrick mumbled as he stepped forward. Josefina went about measuring him. He felt her grab his shoulder, making him remember to breathe. 

“Calm down, Green. I’m just taking your measurements, there is nothing wrong with that” Josefina assured him. Patrick nodded as she wrapped the measuring tape around his waist. Just as Josefina read the number, Los Rulos walked in. Rolando laughed as he slicked his hair back. 

“Patriiick, getting a new costume?” Rolando asked, looking through the open chest. Before Patrick could lie, Josefina took the tape measure from Patrick’s waist and wrote down the numbers. 

“Oh no, Patrick needs new jeans” Josefina said instantly. Patrick’s breath stopped. 

“I hate when my pants get a hole in them, that is when they are the most woorrnn and the most confortabblle” Ricardo said, smiling as he dug through the chest. Patrick gave a nervous smile and nodded. 

“Yeaah it’s the worst. I hate that so much” Patrick mumbled trying to stare down Josefina. 

“Patrick, I thought you said your pants didn’t fit?” Josefina asked. Patrick laughed nervously and shot daggers to the girl. He missed Doris. 

“Not keeping up with the training, Patrick? You keep that up you could be Arnoldo’s size soon. ” Rolando poked fun. He and Ricardo laughed as Ricardo started to go on about how funny that would be. 

Patrick’s heart stopped. 

No. Not this. Not him. 

Patrick bit his lip and left quickly. 

“Green?” Carlos asked, seeing panic rise in his boyfriend. 

-

Carlos watched as Patrick walked out of the rehearsal room.

“Green” Carlos called, grabbing the soft fabric of Patrick’s new hoodie. Patrick looked at Carlos with tired eyes. 

“Yes” Patrick asked, stopping. 

Carlos frowned, noticing the strain to Patrick’s voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asked. He was fine last night after their snuggle session but something was still nagging at him, and Carlos could tell that Rolando’s words may have something to do with it. 

“You wouldn’t understand” Patrick mumbled as he kept walking, shaking his head. 

“Carlos-“ the tall drummer heard behind him. He looked back to where his brothers were calling him and then back to Patrick. 

His brothers could wait a few minutes. 

-

Carlos frowned as Patrick sat on the couch of the rest car and put his head in his hands. His thoughts were going to fast again. He was overthinking it again, why couldn’t he just let it go? It’s in the past. 

“Patrick” Carlos said quietly and more seriously. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, deep worry laced in his eyes. 

Patrick took a deep breath, trying to focus. 

“I need a break” Patrick said, his voice cracking. 

“What?” Carlos whispered, fearing for the worst. 

“I can’t do this Carlos. I can’t” Patrick said, trying so hard to keep his sobs down. 

“Then let me help you, Patrick, what do you need” Carlos said, grabbing his arm. Patrick swallowed dryly. 

“Tell me why I should trust anything you say” Patrick said, looking at Carlos. Carlos furrowed his brow. 

“Because I would never lie to you Patrick. We agreed that we would always be honest with each other” Carlos said, taking both the boys hands. 

“Then why did you do it?” Patrick asked, tears starting to stream down his face. 

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked. Patrick chuckled in between a slight sob. 

“See. You don’t even know what I’m talking about because you wouldn’t understand how it feels to worry constantly about how other perceive you. And when someone makes fun of that, even if it’s not directed at you, it hurts, Carlos. It hurts so much. And then when it IS directed at you. It just confirms everything everyone in my past has been saying about me” Patrick ranted. Carlos frowned. 

Arnoldo. 

He never apologized for what he and his brothers had said and done. He didn’t think anyone would remember after they had won. He didn’t even remember. 

But of course Patrick would. 

Patrick had always been the butt of the joke. He had always been made fun of for how he looked and he used to worry constantly about it. Carlos remembered hearing about the party that pushed Patrick over the edge of fine to not fine. He was so broken when he came to the monorail and he made such good progress, but Carlos knows that healing doesn’t mean there won’t be cracks and if those cracks are pushed on. They will only get bigger until the whole thing breaks again. 

“Patrick I’m sorry-“ Carlos started, going to put his arm around Patrick but pulled back when the green-haired DJ moved away from the touch. 

“Please don’t touch me, please” Patrick cried, his voice cracking and breaking Carlos’ heart. 

“Patrick, what did Pink say about you?” Carlos asked. Patrick was silent for a moment. 

“She said people like me don’t get love. I was meant to make her look good and that was the only thing I was good for” Patrick said quietly. 

“And she was right. I thought maybe you really did love me, and you thought I was handsome and you loved the fact that I’m overweight. Now I see it properly. I make you and your brothers look good. I even make Topa look good. That’s all you and your brothers care about. How much better you are than everyone else and things should always go your way. If something doesn’t, you all make these horrible pranks that hurt people so you benefit. Francis still feels so bad about the Cherry thing. He will never be able to get over that because of you and your brothers. I thought you were his friend. I thought you were my best friend and the person I was truly meant to be with” Patrick kept on. Tears threatened to spill from Carlos’ sharp, blue eyes. 

“Patrick please, I can fix this-“ Carlos started. 

“We’re done Carlos, I can’t do this anymore” Patrick said with a monotone voice. It broke him on the inside to say it. 

“Patrick, I’m not like- I’m not like-“ Carlos tried to say. He spent his whole life justifying his place as a triplet. He was the same as his brothers. 

“Say it. Say it and I’ll take it back. If you say that you aren’t like your brothers than I know where you truly stand” Patrick challenged. Carlos took a few breaths as Patrick waited. 

“I-I’m- I’m not- Patrick this isn’t fair” Carlos said as he started to get more and more upset. 

“Is it? I just stood there while your brothers just made some pretty rude comments about me gaining weight. I’m a little more mad at Rolando, Ricardo probably doesn’t understand how what he said could be really hurtful to someone like me but I was hoping he’d learn. If you were truly not like your brothers, you would have said something. You would have taught Ricardo how much that hurts me. And you didn’t. I get how sensitive you are about being a triplet but if you want to be like THAT, I can’t be around you. If I’ve learned anything from being here, is I don’t have to surround myself with what hurts me” Patrick finished. He got up and went to leave but stopped in front of the doors. 

“I’m gonna fix this Patrick, I’m gonna fix it I promise” Carlos said, going to grab Patrick. 

“Goodbye Carlos” Patrick said quietly, his voice cracking as he left. Carlos stood there, watching Patrick walk away. 

-

Patrick hadn’t moved from his desk in hours. He had not said a word to anyone and it didn’t take long for everyone to realize what had happened. Francis pulled his too tight vest down and frowned. He really did feel bad for Patrick, it wasn’t fair for him. Francis walked beside the silent teen and placed the bowl of ice cream Arnoldo had made for him. 

“Green” Francis said quietly. 

“Green beaan” Francis sang quietly, stiffly rubbing his back. Green sat up and looked at the wall in front of him. 

“Arnoldo made you some ice cream. He made a few other things too if your hungry” Francis offered gently. Patrick furrowed his brow. He would usually refuse and put his head back down, but he didn’t want to do that. 

He was single now. He didn’t have to impress anyone, he didn’t have to listen to anyone. 

He wouldn’t worry anyone if he ate himself sick. 

Patrick pulled the bowl closer to himself and went about eating the cold treat. 

Francis smiled as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“I didn’t think it would work Arnoldo but it did. He’s eating” Francis said. He knew how Patrick could be, he knew how one flip of his switch and he would refuse to eat. Francis was sure the break up would flip Patrick’s switch. 

“Of course he is Francis, he can’t say no to my ice cream. He’s hurt and ice cream is known to comfort a breakup” Arnoldo told the waiter. Francis smiled, he was too focused on Patrick’s well being. 

“Now, take this to him, if he wants anymore he can come and get it. He’s free to come into the kitchen as much as he needs too” Arnoldo said, putting another bowl on Francis’ tray. Francis nodded as he left the kitchen. 

-

Carlos walked into the control cabin very suddenly, causing Lila to give him a distressed look. 

“Is something wrong Carlos?” Lila asked, already sensing the tension in the boy. Carlos looked straight ahead, trying not to cry. 

“EMA, Autopilot please” Lila asked as she moved out of her chair and moved Carlos back. Before she could say anything, Carlos had thrown himself onto her into a hug. He cried freely. 

“Carlos? What is the matter?” Lila asked as he let go of Lila. 

“Patrick- he- I. Something is wrong and I don’t know what to do” Carlos said with deep sorry in his monotone voice. 

“What’s wrong with Patrick?” Lila asked, still unsure of what was happening. 

“I let him down. I wasn’t there for him, I’ve been so worried about my brothers and we’ve been so worried about ourselves, I forgot how Patrick felt. I should have never stood by Rolando and Ricardo during that stupid competition. Because I chose the wrong side, I lost Patrick” Carlos explained. Lila was still so confused, she missed something. 

“You lost Patrick, well where is he? He hasn’t left the monorail-“ Lila started but noticed just how sad Carlos really looked. 

“He broke up with you?” Lila asked. Carlos nodded and looked down at his feet. 

“And I deserved it. I haven’t been the boyfriend or best friend I promised to be. I told him what he needed to hear when it was us but as soon as we jumped back into reality, I broke that trust” Carlos said. Lila sighed and thought for a moment. 

“What happened? What did you tell him?” Lila asked. Carlos took a breath. 

“He didn’t take the competition very well. He’s been really, really self conscious about his weight and I told him he’s fine. I love him how he is, and it’s true. I do love him no matter how much he weighs, but my actions didn’t match that. Rolando and Ricardo didn’t help. They may have said some things to Patrick that really hurt him. And I didn’t do anything. I stood by my brothers” Carlos admitted. Lila shook her head. 

“Carlos, you know how...sensitive... Patrick can get about his weight. He took a big step out of his comfort zone yesterday and he did an amazing job. He was finally feeling comfortable in his own skin. You and your brothers might have just ruined that” Lila scolded him. 

“I know, Lila. I know. And he’s come a long way since he first came here” Carlos added. Lila wasn’t sure what to do. She had never expected something like THIS to happen. 

“I think you need to take time to think about things and that will give Patrick some time to think and calm down. He needs his space” Lila told the worried drummer. Carlos nodded, he just wanted to go cuddle Patrick, but Patrick needed his space. Patrick’s feeling needed to come first. 

-

Francis walked into the kitchen and frowned. He expected Patrick to be in bed by now, but the teen was sat on the floor with a large amount of ice cream around. He hiccuped as he sobbed, trying to silence himself with the ice cream. 

“Patrick” Francis sighed. He had already watched the teen gorge himself in the desserts Arnoldo had graciously made for him. 

“What Francis, what” Patrick asked, huffing as he licked his spoon. 

“Maybe it’s time to take a break” Francis offered but received no answer as Patrick toke another bite of the ice cream. 

“Leave him alone Francis, can’t you see he’s upset” Arnoldo scolded the waiter. Francis made a face and looked down while he tugged at his towel. 

“I’m going into the food storage” Arnoldo huffed as he left the two. 

“Now Patrick-“ Francis started but noticed how out of it Patrick looked. 

“I envy Arnoldo” Patrick said suddenly. Francis frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Francis asked, genuinely curious. 

“He has you. You clearly don’t mind his weight. You’ve never told him he looks good with the weight and then turn around and make fun of him for it. He can trust you. You’ll mess up but you are always the first on to apologize. I want that. Why can’t I have someone like you, where my weight is appreciated rather than made fun of” Patrick went on to say. Francis shook his head. 

“I’m guessing you’ve finally decided how YOU feel?” Francis asked him. Patrick nodded slowly. 

“I’m sorry Patrick, I wish there was more I could tell you. At least you’ve come to terms with it” Francis mentioned. Patrick sighed. 

“Did I? I still wish that maybe I wasn’t like this. For Carlos” Patrick mumbled. 

“Patrick, I think that maybe this is what you guys need. Some time apart to think” Francis said, only for Patrick to eat another large spoonful and shrug sadly. 

-

Patrick turned over in his bed again. He huffed as he adjusted his pillow for the 100th time that night. He couldn’t sleep again. He grumbled as he sat up, hearing the bunk creak underneath. He jumped down from the top, careful to land on his feet with a loud thud. Natalio was fast asleep, which was a very nice sight as the man hardly slept either. Patrick slipped his monster feet on and started on his usual trek to the kitchen, hoping the best waiter in the world was still awake. 

Patrick pulled his shirt down, feeling it ride up a bit as he walked. He had already dealt with going to see Josefina about getting some new shirts and pants and even new PJs but it only made him feel worse. If only Doris was here, she’d have already done it and made him feel better. He’d probably still be dating-

He shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that right now. 

Patrick poked his head into the kitchen and looked around. Francis must have gotten done early with his chores as the kitchen was dark and empty. Patrick walked in and opened the fridge. He went for the water pitcher but his eyes caught the dessert Arnoldo had made that day. He shook his head, trying to ignore it as he started to pour himself a glass of water. He closed the fridge quickly, making sure to put the pitcher on the counter. 

“No Patrick, Francis is gonna get in trouble” He whispered to himself. He made a face. 

“Great, now I’m talking to myself” Pat mumbled as he quickly drank the large glass of water. Patrick opened the fridge to put the pitcher back but froze. He whined as he looked around and bit his lip. He’ll be in trouble, Francis will be in trouble. 

But it looked so good. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the chaos continues. I was going to keep writing but I need a break from schoolwork and this to actually sleep some. I like what I have planned. Not sure how much I like how this turned out in the sense of it kinda being everywhere. It went through quite a few rewrites. Who knows how long this will go on.


	3. I love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds the solution he needs, Patrick finds some support.  
Both are a hot mess who love each other and both admit their feelings towards a certain topic.

Patrick stirred awake as he felt something draped over his shoulders and back. His mind was hazy but that didn’t stop him from sitting up and looking at whoever draped the very soft blanket over him. 

“Natalio?” Patrick asked, rubbing his eye and grabbing the blanket to pull it tighter around him. 

“Who’s Natalio?” The taller man asked looking around. 

“What happened?” Patrick asked, looking around. He wasn’t where he thought he would be. He was in the dining cart. He looked at the table and empty dishes in front of him, his stomach grumbling as it reminded him of his carelessness. He groaned as he put his head back down. 

“I got hungry so I went to get something to eat and then I noticed you were fast asleep in here and you looked really cold so I got you a blanket” Natalio explained, happily patting the teen on the shoulder. 

“Thank you Nata- Thank you for it. I really appreciate it” Patrick said, his voice hoarse from the long day it had. 

“May I ask what’s wrong?” Natalio asked, sitting down. This young man looked miserable and very tired. He should take him to bed. 

But where is his bed?

“I broke it off with Carlos” Patrick spoke, like he had realized what he had done for the first time. Natalio frowned, a break up? 

Break ups were never good. 

“Why?” Natalio asked, genuinely concerned for the boy beside him. 

“He just-He turned out to be someone not so good” Patrick said quietly, pulling on the blanket. Natalio nodded. 

“Why was he not good?” Natalio asked. Patrick frowned, he was in no mood for 20 questions but he Natalio always had good intentions. He sighed. 

“He stood by his brothers when they said some really insensitive things about me and my weight and it just reminded me of some of the people in my past who said the same thing. I don’t know what to do anymore or what to think” Patrick explained, looking at the empty dishes. He’d wash them in the morning, and find a way to make it up to Francis and Arnoldo. They had both been so kind to him and then he turned around and did this.

“You wouldn’t understand Natalio, you never worry about what others think of you” Patrick mumbled, starting to gather the empty dishes together. His stomach grumbled, causing him to stop and whimper a bit before even considering moving from his spot. 

“You know, I have a friend who was bullied horribly about his weight. He is a great friend, very talented and he’s very nice to me, you would like him. He used to be really self-conscious and he’d try not to eat but then he’d end up eating too much and feeling really bad in the end. He got over that. I’m sure you can too. And if you can’t, I’ll always be here to stand up for you” Natalio explained smiling. Patrick frowned as he tried to think straight, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I’m just so afraid, Natalio. I’m afraid that I’ll always be a laughing stock for who I am” Patrick said, his voice cracking slightly. Natalio put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t be afraid. You have lots of friends who will be there for you, just like my friend does! So what if a few people don’t like what they see, you’ll always have at least 1 person who plans to have your back” Natalio assured the teen before him. Tears fell down Patrick’s cheeks as he smiled and looked at Natalio. He hugged the man suddenly, and at first Natalio didn’t know what to do. He settled for hugging the boy back even tighter. 

“Thank you Natalio” Patrick said, letting go. 

“Who’s Natalio?” 

-

Carlos walked into the Dining Cart and Francis immediately became tense. He already knew what Carlos was looking for. 

“Have you seen Patrick?” Carlos asked, grabbing Francis’ arm. Carlos was in a right state of panic for some reason. 

“He’s in the kitchen” Francis answered. Carlos went to go into the kitchen before Francis threw himself in front of the doors. 

“Which you aren’t allowed in” Francis mentioned coldly. Carlos furrowed his brow. 

“Francis, please, I need to see him-“ Carlos started, trying to step around the small waiter, but Francis stayed in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Carlos but Patrick is really, really hurt right now and I can’t trust that you are gonna make him feel better. I think you should leave” Francis said. 

“Francis, I never said-“ Carlos started but Francis stood his ground. 

“Leave Carlos. As far as I know, you didn’t do anything to stop them. It was one thing to let your brothers poke fun at Arnoldo, because I know he can handle it and we ended up winning the competition, but you let them tease Patrick. You know how delicate the subject is for him. One wrong word and he’s done, Carlos. You know that, and yet you let them do it. You hurt two people I care about Carlos. I don’t see why I should let you see Patrick” Francis said angrily. Carlos stepped back in shock. He could see an anger in Francis’ face that he had never seen before. 

“I need to apologize-“ Carlos started. 

“Do you? He sounds like he understood where you stand. He has not been taking it well either. I think you just need to leave him alone so he can think and process what HE feels, because I don’t think he’d listen to your apology when it’s only been a day” Francis explained, pulling at his towel. 

“Is he ok?” Carlos asked, worried. Francis sighed before looking towards the kitchen. 

“I really don’t know, I’ve never actually seen him like this. Usually he stops eating when he’s upset but he’s done the opposite. He’s lucky Arnoldo is being very gracious because any normal day and Patrick would be dead” Francis explained. 

“Please take care of him Francis, I’m going to fix this but until I can, I just want to make sure he’s ok” Carlos said sadly. Francis nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. Carlos started to go in but stopped. 

He shouldn’t make this situation any worse than it already is. 

-

Carlos sat in the rehearsal room, drumming away as he thought. He understood and yet he didn’t understand where Patrick was coming from. The tall, thin drummer really did love Patrick, even with all the weight. Honestly, the more Carlos thought, the more he realized just how much he loved the weight and really wouldn’t mind seeing Patrick bigger. He is nowhere near Arnoldo’s size, he’s more towards Topa’s, but Carlos couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his Patrick becoming a chef and being happy and if that means he’d be more like the overweight chef than hell, Carlos was in. So why couldn’t he stand up to his brothers? Why couldn’t he find the right words for Patrick and stay true to them? Carlos drummed a little harder. 

He didn’t notice the overweight singer that had walked in. 

“Carlos!” He finally heard, causing him to stop. Topa stood there with a worried smile. He tried not to interfere with Carlos and Patrick’s break up but it seemed like Carlos could use some advice. 

“Topa” he said, in his usual monotone voice. 

“Look Carlos, I know it’s none of my business but you seem a little lost” Topa explained, crossing his hands over his chest. 

“I just don’t know what to do to show Patrick I do care without having Rolando and Ricardo tease him. I’d much rather steer clear of that because I’m not sure I’d be able to defend Patrick” Carlos explained. He couldn’t go against the Rulos. 

Or could he?

“Carlos, you know your brothers will still love you if you decide to stand up for what’s right. What you guys did was pretty mean and your lucky Arnoldo took it light heartedly, otherwise-“ Topa started. 

“I know, You don’t tolerate jokes about people’s weight here. And you’r right Topa. I’m just so afraid of not being a triplet anymore” Carlos whispered. Topa frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I think you should have a talk about this to Rolando and Ricardo with Patrick nearby so he can hear. I think you confronting your brothers about this would help him see that you have been thinking about this and that you are truly sorry” Topa explained. Carlos went silent for a moment. 

“Apa” Carlos mumbled as he set the drum sticks down. This was going to he the most difficult thing for him, but he had to do it. 

For Patrick. 

-

It had been days since the break up and Patrick had moved from the kitchen to his own room. He stayed in bed for most of it, only to get up to go to the kitchen and back, and everyone’s attempts to make him smile had failed. The teen had also started to sleep far more often, which at first was a relief as he never slept but it quickly turned into worry as he slept when he wasn’t in the kitchen. 

Not even Arnoldo’s cooking could cheer him up, and that worried the Grand Chef

“Patrick” he heard as he suddenly gained consciousness. He poked his head up from under his blanket to see Lila staring up at him. 

“Why don’t you come down and get some lunch with me?” Lila offered, hoping that maybe she could get him to get up. He shook his head as he pulled the cover back over his head. 

“Patrick, please, you’ve barely moved the past few days and I know your hungry” Lila said, shaking the bunk bed. 

“Go away” He mumbled. Lila huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No until you go to lunch with me. If you come down and go with me, I won’t bother you for a week” Lila offered, causing the boy to groan as he sat up. The bunk creaked loudly as he clambered his way down his ladder. Patrick’s hair was messier than it usually was and he looked awful. She smiled as the two walked towards the dining cart. 

-

Carlos bursted into the kitchen and past a very surprised Francis. 

“Carlos-“ Francis started to say. 

“I’m sorry Arnoldo” Carlos said suddenly. Arnoldo shook his head in surprise and looked at the tall drummer.He looked awful, with dark circles under his eyes and a frantic look on him. 

“Huh?” Arnoldo wondered out loud. 

“I’m so sorry Arnoldo, what my brothers and I said about you was and is wrong and I’m sorry. We never should have said those things. I never should have let those things happen” Carlos explained. Arnoldo could hear how genuine he was but Arnoldo knew why he was doing this. 

For Patrick. 

“Why should I trust what you have to say all of the sudden? Patrick explained to me what you let happen” Arnoldo mentioned, eyeing the teen. 

“And that wasn’t right either. I screwed up so badly because I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to keep my place as a triplet, but I’m not- I’m not-“ Carlos tried to say. He took a deep breath. 

“I’m not like like them. I thought about everything and I knew why Patrick dumped me, hell I’d dump me too for how I was acting towards him, but I didn’t understand the root cause. I didn’t understand why Patrick didn’t and couldn’t trust what I had to say and he had every right to not trust me. He looks so good with his weight and I love him so much for how strong he is, but despite saying it, I never properly showed it. So starting today, I’m done. I’m gonna try to stand up to my brothers, for Patrick AND you” Carlos breathed. What he didn’t realize amidst his speech, was that a green-haired DJ had walked into the kitchen. 

“Carlos” Patrick whispered. He had said it. He said he wasn’t like them. 

Carlos pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Patrick, oh Patrick, you look awful” Carlos said to himself as he took Patrick by shoulders and looked him over frantically. 

“Do you really mean it?” Patrick asked, hopeful for this. 

“Yes Patrick, I’m done being like my brothers, you deserve nothing but the best” Carlos said, smiling at his Patrick. Patrick laughed for a moment before frowning. 

“I want to believe you, I really do-“ Patrick started but was cut off by Carlos snatching a jar of cookies and taking Patrick’s hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. Francis went to go after them but Arnoldo pulled the teen back by the shoulder. 

“Let them go Francis. This may be good for them” Arnoldo told the waiter. Francis nodded as he pulled his vest down. 

“I hope so” 

-

Carlos dragged Patrick all the way to the room he shared with the Rulos. Rolando and Ricardo looked up from their games and smiled. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere Carlos-“ Ricardo started but stopped when he noticed an upset Carlos staring back at him. 

“I thought you and Pat over there broke up-“ Rolando tried say. 

“You need to apologize” Carlos said coldly. Rolando and Ricardo gave confused faces. 

“For what?” Rolando asked, trying to think of any pranks they did recently. 

“For what you said about Patrick. It hurt him a lot” Carlos said, looking down at his brothers. Ricardo frowned. 

“What did we say that hurt you feelings Patrick?” Ricardo asked. Patrick sighed as he noticed how worried Ricardo looked compared to the other Rolando. 

“You made fun of my weight” Patrick mumbled, looking away. He felt Carlos give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ricardo looked to Rolando. 

“Patrick, I’m soooo sorry that what we said hurt you. I didn’t think-“ Ricardo started worriedly. Patrick gave the you the younger twin a reassuring smile. 

“It’s ok Ricardo, you didn’t know it would hurt me. Just, think next time your about to say something that might really hurt someone else’s feelings” Patrick said. Rolando huffed. 

“Sorry” He merely said, going back to his game. 

“That’s it. Sorry” Carlos said angrily causing Rolando to jump. 

“I just don’t see what the big deal is, I was right, I mean, look at him. He’s bigger than when we last saw him. He’s bound to look like Arnoldo-“ Rolando started to tease before he was picked up by his collar. Carlos had a fire in his eyes. 

“You take that back” Carlos growled. 

“Patrick is the most handsome, amazing guy I’ve ever met. Yeah, he’s overweight. Yeah, he likes to eat. There is nothing wrong with that. If you wanna sit here and make fun of him, fine. But don’t come to me when you need something or want my help” Carlos said, dropping his brother. 

“Carlos, you’re my brother, my triplet, we are the same-“ Rolando started to say. 

“I’m nothing like you” Carlos said, taking Patrick’s hand as he left. 

“Fine. Ok. Come on Ricardo” Rolando started but found Ricardo looking towards Carlos. 

“Ricardo-“ Rolando started but Ricardo shook his head. 

“I’m not following anyone who is ok with hurting someone intentionally, Patrick’s a great friend who has been nothing but nice to us. He’s done wonders for Carlos. If you can’t get past his weight, then I’m done too” Ricardo said, leaving towards Carlos’ direction. 

Rolando stood in their room alone. 

-

Carlos pulled Patrick down to lay in his lap, smiling as Patrick leaned up to kiss him. 

“Thank you Carlos” Patrick said, for once, feeling better than he ever has. 

“No, Thank you Pat. You made me realize I don’t need to be like my brothers to be happy. I’d much rather be with you” Carlos said, giving him that classic smile. Patrick laughed as he let Carlos snake his hands around his torso to rest on the curve of his belly. 

“That was pretty brave of you to bust up into the kitchen like that” Patrick mentioned, he felt something against his lips and realized Carlos was feeding him a cookie. Patrick smirked as he took it with his teeth. 

“I had to do what I had to do. I couldn’t apologize to you and not Arnoldo. It would be wrong of me” Carlos said, already grabbing another cookie from the jar, slowly easing his other hand under Patrick’s shirt. 

“I really appreciate it Carlos. Seeing Arnoldo and Francis these last few days really helped me out” Patrick said with his mouthful. Carlos laughed at the poor manners Patrick still had. 

“And how did it help?” Carlos wondered out loud. 

“Seeing them. Seeing someone like me and then someone more like you, to an extent, together. I dunno. It’s just reassuring. I guess I should put it more towards Topa and Natalio. Tall and skinny with short and chubby” Patrick explained. Carlos nodded. 

“Wait, why don’t Francis and Arnoldo remind you more of us?” Carlos wondered. It still worked. 

“How do I put this lightly, first of all, neither of us are as possessive of Arnoldo and Francis. Granted Arnoldo is getting much better with how he treats Francis. Francis isn’t tall and he isn’t as skinny as he used to be, you know. It still works. The idea is there. But I see us as more Topa and Natalio. Not saying there is anything wrong with Francis and Arnoldo-“ Patrick rambled. He shut up as a cookie was shoved in his mouth. 

“I get it, Patrick. It is interesting to see more of our relationship on the monorail, it’s nice. It’s reassuring” Carlos said, not realizing he was shoving another cookie in Patrick’s mouth before the boy could swallow the last one. 

“Yup” Patrick said through a mouthful as he struggled to chew. Carlos traced the stretch marks on Patrick’s belly from memory, surprised to find a few new ones. He smiled warmly as he held Patrick a little tighter. 

“Are you comfortable with this?” Carlos asked before continuing, realizing he never asked if this was something Patrick wanted to do. As much as he wanted to see his stuffed bean, he knew Patrick should have a say in it. 

“Like, me sitting in your lap, feeding me cookies when really I should be taking a break from eating since I’ve been doing it nonstop since we broke up but here we are?” Patrick asked, putting his own hand to his stomach, already feeling full. 

“I mean yeah. Are you ok with this?” Carlos asked. Patrick gave him a goofy smile. 

“Yeah. I’m ok with it” Patrick said, leaning further back into Carlos. Carlos took a breath. 

“Are you ok if we, maybe do this more often?” Carlos asked with worry in his voice. Patrick thought for a moment. 

“I mean yeah, I’d be ok with. You have to eat too though, otherwise I would be much bigger much sooner” Patrick chuckled. Deep down, he didn’t think it’d be a bad thing but he did want some control over himself. 

For Carlos. 

“What-What if I would be ok with you maybe- maybe gaining some more weight?” Carlos asked carefully. Patrick sat up and turned to face Carlos. 

“Are you serious?” Patrick asked. Carlos’ heart sunk. He messed it up, he shouldn’t of asked. 

“Yes” Carlos committed. He watched as Patrick smirked at him. 

“I’d be ok with that. Only a little more though, I sleep on the top bunk and I don’t want you to have to pull a Francis and throw me into bed” Patrick joked as he leaned back into Carlos. Carlos laughed at the image playing in his head. He was suddenly shut up by a cookie being shoved into his own mouth. 

“Yeah yeah, it’s hilarious. But no, I’d be ok with a little for now. Maybe if we ever settle down somewhere we can talk about it again but I just want you to know once you’ve committed to me, you’re committed to it” Patrick warned playfully. Carlos smiled and he ran both hands under Patrick’s shirt. He sort of wished his brother had left their room so he could have it to himself with Patrick. He wanted to so badly to take this boy’s shirt of to admire him fully. He played with the small overhang of Patrick’s belly as Patrick took another cookie for himself. 

“I’d like to see you with a bit more weight” Patrick said. He really would, just to see what Carlos’ body would look like with the weight. 

“I can try but-“ Carlos started. Patrick laughed. 

“I know, your metabolism is much faster than mine. It’s unlikely, I just think you’d look amazing with a little extra weight” Patrick said, he wasn’t wrong. Carlos’ lap would be much more comfortable with some thicker thighs. 

Before the two knew it the jar was empty and both were content with not moving. 

“I’m glad we broke up” Patrick said, causing Carlos to frown. 

“It made us stronger” Patrick added as he pulled Carlos’ arms tighter around him. 

“I love you Carlos” Patrick said, kissing the underside of Carlos’ boney chin. Carlos smiled as he leaned down to properly kiss Patrick. 

“I love you more Patrick” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was fun. It’s done though so I can move on. Maybe I’ll do a fic where Carlos finally gets to undress his chunky bean, who may or may not be more chunky than he is. It’ll depend on my mood. But yeah, here it is.


End file.
